


Wally's Flashpoint

by FromGlasstoShadows23



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Rebirth - Fandom, The Flash (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, DC Comics Rebirth, Flash 49, Fuck the new 52, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, New 52, Preboot, Time Travel, fuck it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromGlasstoShadows23/pseuds/FromGlasstoShadows23
Summary: Wally West remebers things fron a diffrent timeline. The Justice Leauge thinks he's being reckless. (Set after Flash Rebirth #49)





	Wally's Flashpoint

Time is a delicate thing. It is also a complicated measurement that can be ripped at the seams and sewed back together. But not without consequences. Not without changing things. It changes people; their lives, the people they love, and their very existence. When something or Someone tears at it, fix it, the world the thought they were fixing is gone. Replaced by small things. Ripples of what should have been and what would have happened. Barry Allen knows this. 

He knows this because he’s done it. He’s torn at time and space until his feet were bleeding. He’s ripped people in and out of existence, torn families and nations apart. Brought his own mother back to life…In short, he has learned his lesson. 

Wally West has not. Because Wally West is The Flash. The Fastest (or one of) the man alive. Wally has not disrupted the time yet. He’s been a product of it. Ridden on the back of the speed force. encapsulated by it having to watch life go on without him like he didn’t exist. He also seems to be the only one who remembers things as they should be rather than how they are.

 

He tries to explain this to his friends. Nightwing. Barry. Iris…Batman even. Now he is currently trying to explain it to a very furious Amanda Waller.  
“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t have you both locked up in Belle Reve.” She spits and Wally flinches.  
Barry begins to speak with a quick inhalation of breath, ready to come to his defense. But Wally’s faster.  
“I was trying to free someone. My childr-“

“Mr. West” Waller booms her interruption. Her voice gets softer once she notices him deflating. it’s not kind. It’s sharp like small needles as she continues speaking. Each of those needles rips into his skin, tightening his muscles and pinching a silhouette around his heart. It hurts so much that he can’t concentrate on what Waller is saying. 

Wally starts to make list. They type of lists he makes when he’s stressed. All the good things. All the good things that don’t exist anymore. His list starts from his Childhood. Staying with Iris and Barry when his father would go too far. Titans Tower being so close to a beach. The sound of Donna Troy’s laughter when she flies. Ice Cream. Playing cards with Roy and Vic in the tech room. Running. Linda. Big Belly Burger late at night. Running against traffic. Dick thing him on a joyride in the batmobile. Linda.

“Are we clear Mr. West?”  
“Huh?”  
“Are we clear?” Waller asks again.

Linda. And Irey and Jia.

“Yes.” He says.

Linda, Irey, and Jia.

“Are you sure?” Barry says looking at him like he’s got something in his teeth.  
Waller Steps out of the room. Gone. Two guards leave the room with her and two stays behind  
“What did she say?” He finally asks Barry. And Barry takes him by the shoulders and the next thing he knows he’s in the Watchtower. 

“You're staying here,” Barry explains as Wally looks around the room. The bed tucked up against the wall. The closest nest to the chest of drawers. The vast expanse of space outside. He turns to Barry who looks uncomfortable with the whole situation and is watching him. 

“I tried to convince Bruce to allow you to stay with me.” Barry says. “but you know how Bats can get. Iris and I will visit. You can count on that…And Wally” 

“Yes.”  
“I know you had good intentions. I know you believe that you were saving them.” He places a hand on Wally. But Wally distracted walks out his grasp and over to the bed where he eventually falls and curls himself into a ball.  
Linda. Irey. Jia. 

The Last thing Barry Allen says to him is “This was Donna Troy's room.” as if it’s supposed to give him comfort. 

*******************************

A lot of things can be lost in time. The dinosaurs. Costumes. Birthdays. But Wally spends the night looking at the stars and the Earth below. He starts to make another list. A physical one. A chronicle of what he remembers.From a place and world he remembers.  
He starts with Himself. Linda. Irey. Jia. 

 

**************

Linda. Linda Park wanted to be a journalist. So she went to New Mexico. And because she went to New Mexico she met Wally. Because Wally lived in Keystone she thought he was an idiot. Because she thought he was an idiot they fell in love, so love to lead to marriage and because of that lead to a baby. And that, somehow lead to a miscarriage which leads to a heartbreak. That heartbreak leads to more love and that love lead to the twins. Irey. Jia. 

 

He makes a longer less thoughtful list for the rest. 

 

Dick Grayson became Robin because his parents were dead and so were his mentor’s. he became Nightwing because he wanted to be free of Batman. Because he became Nightwing, Jason Todd became Robin and died.

Roy Harper took drugs because Oliver Queen and Hal Jordan went across the country without him. Because of that Roy has always had a tendency to go off on his own. Because of that, he met Jade. Because of Jade, he became a father. When he became a father, Roy Harper lost everything. 

Garfield Logan doesn’t trust Joey Wilson because of what happened to Terra. What happened to Terra isn’t Joey’s fault. Gar knows that.

Bart Allen was Barry’s grandson. That’s why he came back to the present despite being an annoyance. Connor Kent was his best friend but he doesn’t exist now either.

Ralph Dipney loved his wife Sue. He also loved mysteries. So they both died. 

Barbara Gordon was never meant to walk again, so she said no when Dick Grayson asked her to marry him.

Scott Free spent his childhood in a cage. Wally really doesn’t know much else other then Free can free himself from anything.

Terry Long divorced his wife, Donna, because of their son. So Donna found Kyle. Then Terry died with their son in a car accident. So Donna came back to earth

 

By morning Wally is asleep on the floor. All of his notes are taped to the windows and a very concerned Diana Prince is standing in the middle of the room reading it all. Wally rolls over in his sleep into her leg and groans. Diana takes a step back and allows him to wake. The moment he registers her his powers kick in and he speeds across the room into the closet.

“Can I help you? Ms..Uh… Wonder Woman…”  
“Diana. It’s Diana. You know this.” She says unfazed. “What is all this? Am I confused? ‘Blue Beetle and Booster Gold lovers question mark’ and” she walks over to the other side “‘ Batman’s BROTHER EYE out to kill us all!!’ That is a lot of exclamation points.”  
“Just theories I was working on- a case about…” Wally says stumbling over himself and trying to grasp why Wonder Woman is in his room.  
“they are more like statements. Facts or really weird fiction- friend writing..”  
“Um” He interrupts her for a moment just a moment “Why you here exactly.”  
“Oh, I have your phone. Barry was going to give it to you but he had to go somewhere.” She hands him his phone. “ I think you need to explain this to me,”


End file.
